


Confidence and Consequences

by peridotlines



Series: Holtzbert Hijinks [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Holtzbert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: Part 3 of my surprise Holtzbert Hijinks series.Some miscommunications lead to a declaration.





	Confidence and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> When I first read the prompt for day 4, I had all these visions of the Ghostbusters at Pride. But I've never been. So, I went a different route. Hopefully this works.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, **D** for all your help and input, and for Demonica.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m just stuck on this part here,” Erin said, gesturing to the equation on the board in front of her.

Holtz walked up behind her, slipping an arm around Erin’s waist and resting her chin on Erin’s shoulder, humming Yankee Doodle.

“Thanks,” Erin said. “That’s really helpful.”

“I live to serve.” Holtz brushed a kiss over Erin’s cheek, tightened her embrace, and then slipped away to her bench. “I also know that you’re an incredibly intelligent individual who will definitely notice the answer to your problem is staring you in the face.”

Erin scanned the board, mentally talking herself through the process as she went, and then groaned when she recognized the missing element.

“Told ya,” Holtz said, dropping onto her stool and hunching over her own challenging problem.

“Any luck with that?” Erin nodded towards mass of wires and circuit boards that used to be her pack.

“Our high-altitude haunter seems to have done more damage than I thought,” Holtz said. “I’m going to have to rethink these seals.”

As Erin was about to offer a suggestion, her stomach grumbled, loud enough for Holtz to hear it.

“I’ll take that under advisement,” Holtz said.

They had both been so hard at work, the entire morning had flown by, and it was now late in the afternoon. Usually, by this time of day, someone had already come upstairs to check on them and see about ordering lunch. The only glimpse Erin had caught of Abby was when they’d crossed paths getting their coffee. It had been hours since then.

Holtz looked up from the pack when Erin didn't respond, and then followed the line of her gaze to the stairs.

“It’s been too quiet,” Erin said. “And I'm starving.”

Just then, Abby appeared at the top of the stairs, looking slightly harassed.

“Do either of you have something you’d like to tell me?” Abby looked from Erin to Holtz and back again, clearly expecting some sort of answer from one or both of them.

Erin glanced at Holtz, who had her gaze firmly fixed on the ceiling, and then let out a beleaguered sigh.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner,” Erin said. “I mean, I was hoping to wait a little bit longer, but-”

“Before or after the Mayor’s office issued a statement to the press?” Abby asked. 

“I don’t see how it’s any of the Mayor’s business,” Erin said, crossing her arms. 

“And you didn’t think it might have an impact on the Ghostbusters? ” Abby took a step towards Erin, mirroring her defensive stance.

“Well, tangentially, I guess it might,” Erin said. “I know it might be a bit awkward at first, but I didn’t think it would matter this much to you.”

“Well, I can’t really say I’m a fan,” Abby said, shaking her head.

“You’re just going to have to deal with it, although I thought you might be happier for us than this.” Erin glanced at Holtz, who shrugged.

“What is she talking about?” Abby looked from Erin to Holtz, searching for some clarity without any immediate success.

“I hadn’t said anything before, just because it’s kind of new, not because I was trying to hide it from you or anyone else for that matter,” Erin said. “I mean, we’ve only been on a couple of dates, but we really like each other, or at least, I think we do, I know I like her. A lot.”

Holtz propped her elbow up at her bench and leaned forward to rest her chin in her hand, giving Erin a dreamy smile that managed to reassure her in the moment.

“So, now you _know_ , Holtz and I are dating.” Erin threw up her arms in exasperation. “Are you satisfied?”

Abby blinked back at Erin and started to laugh. 

“Congratulations to the both of you,” she said, recovering herself. “But that’s not what I was talking about.”

Erin frowned, her moment of elation brought to an abrupt close.

“Kevin started taking a lot of irate calls this morning,” Abby said. “I finally had to shut off the phones, but then I got a message from the Mayor’s office that one of us needed to contact them immediately.”

“What happened?” Erin asked, eyes flicking to the pieces of her pack strewn about Holtz’s work bench.. “Why are we hanging around here if we have a bust?”

“It’s not a bust,” Abby said. “Apparently our new mission is to put all of the walking ghost tours in the city out of business?”

Holtz threw her head back, cackling as she got up to stand beside Erin. “Demonica strikes back!”

“No!” Erin buried her face in her hands as the memory of their semi-disastrous date came back to haunt her.

“Please, explain,” Abby said.

Together, they related the details of their run-in with the tour guide from the previous evening. Erin elected to leave out the part where Holtz had secreted one of their weapons out of the lab and Erin had to distract her from using it with a mini makeout session in front of a bunch of strangers.

“I know we were a bit disruptive, but she had it in for us the second she realized who we were,” Erin said.

“Scouts honor,” Holtz said, giving Abby a salute. “Neither of us have any plans to persecute ghost tour guides, uptight or otherwise.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Abby said. “Although, it’s kind of a shame it’s gotten out to the general public now, we might have been able to pick up a few clients on some of these routes.”

“Right?” Erin said. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to jeopardize anyone’s livelihood, but I’m sure not everyone loves having a bunch of people trailing through commenting on the untimely death of someone who may or may not still be around.”

“Alternately, we could seed the routes,” Holtz said. “Let some of our more cooperative inhabitants out of the containment unit?”

“No!” Abby and Erin both shouted simultaneously, horrified.

“Okay, portable containment unit then,” Holtz said. “We work out a deal with one of these services under the table, really give their customers something to talk about.”

“Let’s get the Mayor settled down and then we’ll see about negotiating our way back into the good graces of your favorite tour guide.” Abby moved to head downstairs, shaking her head, before she stopped and turned back to face them. “For what it’s worth, I’m happy for you both, disastrous date aside.”

“Thanks, Abby.” Erin reached for Holtz’s hand twining their fingers together.

“Wanna make out after she leaves?” Holtz asked, giving Erin’s hand a squeeze.

“If I find you two doing that when you’re supposed to be working, I won’t be held responsible for my actions,” Abby called up the stairs.

“Love you Abby!” Holtz shouted back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your comments and kudos are goodies I very much appreciate!
> 
> You can find me as peridotlines on Twitter and Tumblr, say hi! Or just lurk, I'm guilty of that behavior myself.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
